Motorized plows are well known in the art. Some motorized plows are specialized vehicles designed specifically for plowing while others are merely heavy duty vehicles with plow equipment installed thereon.
Property owners occasionally have a need to plow material along driveways and/or parking areas. The material may be snow, dirt, gravel, mulch or other similar material. For example, homeowners in the Midwest may need to plow snow from their driveways several times during a winter. Because their plowing needs may be sporadic, few property owners dedicate their resources to obtaining a specialized plow vehicle or a heavy duty vehicle which can accommodate attached plowing equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plow that may be used with a variety of conventional automobiles. Specifically, a need exists for an easy to use snow plow specifically geared toward homeowners with driveways and a conventional vehicle. There is further a need for a plow which is not attached to a vehicle.